When it is intended to measure a specific gravity or to conduct a simple test such as by depositing a test paper in an urine container to detect a symptom of disease, a container or cup must be held by a patient's hand to collect urine for testing, thereby causing inconvenience or even contamination for the patient.
For keeping health purpose, one may detect his or her urine daily to check whether an early symptom is revealed so that an earlier preventive measurement or medical treatment may be taken to preclude the possible disease. Therefore, it is desirably expected to disclose a means for collecting an urine liquor and conduct some simple test directly in a toilet for convenient testing, prevention of urine contamination, and preclusion of dislike odor.